Stargazing Reviles Secrets
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Rumours have it that stars can revile the darkest secret.


FireCacodemon: Yay a new story.

Yami: Did you just think of this one up?

FC: Yeah. I was inspired from my spoof from a friend of mine.

Serenity: Why do you write this?

FC: Because I though I might as well get into a story about you and Yami getting together...

Yami: Why?

Serenity: It must of been from what another writer on Fanfiction and FireCacodemon have been doing...

FC: Yeah...

Yami&Serenity: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but FireCacodemon does own the story line...only

FC: Enjoy =3

* * *

><p>Stargazing reviles secrets<p>

"Yami what are you doing on the roof?" Serenity asked Yami as she was watching him while Yugi and Joey were on a school trip. Serenity asked Yugi if she could have Yami so that she still could have company. Yugi seemed to be happy with it and Yami might benefit from it as well as Yugi. Yami sat up when he heard Serenity's voice calling him before she popped up to see him. Serenity smiled at Yami before Yami lay back down to stare up at the stars.

"I said what are you doing on the roof Yami?" Serenity asked again before giving him a soft punch on his arm. Yami chuckled at that before he sat up again.

"I'm just thinking about stuff while star gazing" Yami told Serenity softly.

"You will catch a cold if you're not careful" Serenity told Yami before Yami chuckled softly again. Yami was wearing a pair of blue pyjamas with stripes down them. Yami smiled at the fact that Serenity always cared about her guests even when they are complete jerks.

"So will you and I'm sure Joey won't be too happy with me if you catch a cold out here as well" Yami told Serenity before looking at her. She smiled sweetly at Yami before started to lie down next to him on the roof.

"So what are you thinking about?" Serenity asked Yami. Yami smiled at this before letting out a sigh.

"Yugi says that I need a vacation away from everything. That's probably why he left me with you" Yami told Serenity. Serenity seemed to understand.

"Yeah everything does happen to you" Serenity agreed with Yami on that statement. Yami sighed before Serenity lay next to him and started looking up at the stars.

"Rumours have it that stars can revile the darkest secret" Yami told Serenity.

"Really?"

"Yeah but I bet they are just rumours" Yami said before he noticed that Serenity was lying next to him. Yami felt her warmth cover his body.

"The stars are lovely tonight aren't they?" Serenity asked Yami who started to blush. The only girl who Yami seemed to have gotten close to was Tea but that was through Yugi. Yugi and Tea had been friends for a long time and Yami felt like he was starting to get in the way as they could not have one day without something going wrong.

"Yeah the stars are nice." Yami said to Serenity before he felt her shiver. Yami put his arms around Serenity in hope to keep her warm.

"Thanks Yami" Serenity said to Yami as he smiled. Serenity snuggled up into Yami to get more heat from Yami. He smiled as Serenity was getting warmer by the minute before she looked up at the stars again.

"Serenity...can you teach me something?" Yami asked Serenity. Serenity smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to learn?"Serenity asked Yami before he smiled.

"Is there a way to find out if someone loves you by their body actions?" Yami asked Serenity and she felt herself go red in the face. Yami asked Serenity a question that completely put her off. Yami not paying any attention to Serenity looked up at the stars before Serenity looked up at him.

"Yeah there is...Why do you want to know?" Serenity asked Yami before he looked down at her.

"Because there are a lot of girls out there...none of them are getting my interest. Probably because they all act like fan girls to me." Yami told Serenity. Serenity nodded as she knew what he meant. Most of the girls were his fans and no one knew him well enough. Serenity looked up at Yami before she smiled at his sweetly.

"The stars are really pretty" She told him and he smiled before something got onto his mind which seemed to make him upset. Yami let go of Serenity before she thought she made a bad move.

"Why were you looking for me?" Yami asked in a blank tone of voice. Serenity picked up the depression in his voice.

"Because I felt the cool breeze coming into the house and your window was open and saw that you were sitting up here. I was wondering if you were ok?" Serenity confessed to Yami before he felt really guilty from his last question. Yami looked down at the roof of the building.

"Sorry Serenity..." Yami started before Serenity put her finger on his lips. Serenity smiled at Yami before she had a feeling she knew what was wrong with Yami. Yami looked at Serenity's finger that was placed on his lips before he started blushing. Serenity must have noticed because she was giggling.

"You're blushing" She told Yami before Yami smiled at her. The stars high up in the sky were glittering in the night sky as Yami and Serenity started to talk on the roof about lots of different stuff before Yami sighed breaking the long conversation.

"So...by the way the moon is positioned I'm guessing that it's getting towards Midnight." Yami told Serenity before she placed her head on Yami's chest making him blush even more than before. Yami did not really know what to do so he dared himself not to move. Serenity heard his heart beat faster before she giggled again.

"You never have done anything like this before right?" Serenity asked Yami.

"No one has dared get close to me like this before" Yami told Serenity before his heart rate calmed down after Yami got through with the shock. Serenity looked at Yami.

"Dared?" Serenity asked Yami. Yami nodded at Serenity.

"Yeah, has Joey not told you about my first day at school?" Yami asked Serenity with curiosity in his voice and Serenity shook her head saying that she had not.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Well..." Yami started.

Flashback Start

"_Hey new kid" Yami turned to see a small group of young boys with torn uniform. Yami went back to his locker as he started to take out the books that he needed for his next lesson. Yami tried to ignore the group but they came up to him and shut his locker. Yami sighed before turning to the boys._

"_What do you clowns want?" Yami asked calmly. The boys then burst out laughing as Yami just sighed as he was getting annoyed that they kept on annoying him just because he was new here._

"_You know the annual beating for the new kid. Today's the day" The leader of the group told Yami. Yami just sighed._

"_Can't this wait until my next lesson has finished. I don't want to get expelled just yet" Yami told the group which burst out laughing. Yami just sighed. He tried to open his locker again before the group slammed it shut._

"_No this can't wait. The time is now" The leader told Yami._

"_You really don't want to mess with me" Yami warned the boys before they laughed again and started to get on Yami nerves. Yami was running out of kindness to the boys as his rage started to build. Yugi was waiting for him for the next lesson but Yami forgot to get his book and now all this is happening. Joey and Tristan were in a different lesson and Tea called Yugi before telling him that she was not going to be in school as she was sick. Yami and Yugi were the only two out of the group who was taking Ancient History. The lesson was on Ancient Egypt and Yami was not going to miss it for the world._

"_And what happens if we do?" The leader asked Yami as he pushes Yami into the wall before Yami felt the air leave him as someone punched him in the stomach. He knew that if he used any shadow magic Yugi would know and come and tell him off or he would get expelled. Yami knew that violence was out of the question._

"_I bet he's just going to tell the teacher" one of the members of the little group told their boss. Yami smiled just before he got punched in the stomach again and coughed up blood. Seeing the sight of blood Yami could take it no longer. Even though he saw lots of horror movies right before bed it seems to help him sleep as the films were normally on creatures of myth. Yami started laughing as something snapped in him. Yami was no longer calm and the shadow realm started to appear in the school. The group of bullies looked at Yami as he was laughing and was looking at the blood on the floor. The shadow realm was slowly taking the bullies from the school as they started to cry out for help. Yugi appeared a couple of seconds later to find the bullies crying on the floor as visions started to devour them. Yami was still laughing at the boy's misery. Yugi noticed that something had snapped in Yami as he heard a cry for help through their mind link._

"_Yami think about what you are doing!" Yugi called to Yami before Yami realised what he was doing and tried to stop it before the Shadow Realm devoured the bullies completely. Yami stopped laughing as he was starting to calm down and Yugi took his hand._

"_I let it happen again...didn't I?" Yami asked Yugi before the head of the school stormed down the corridor. Yugi nodded at Yami before they both noticed the principle tapped them on the shoulders._

"_In my office now" He told both Yugi and Yami. They both followed him to his office with Yami awaiting his punishment._

Flashback End

"That must of been horrible." Serenity told Yami before she gave him a hug of comfort. Yami returned the hug to Serenity before she felt something wet fall on her.

"I'm so glad I have someone with me..." Yami told Serenity before he stopped. Serenity was still hugging him before more wet things fell on her. She felt Yami's breathing change before she knew what he was doing.

"Yami its ok...I'm sure you never meant it." Serenity told Yami.

"After that all happened everyone started to avoid me apart from Yugi, Joey and Tristan and then Tea when she came back to school and found out...sorry I'm letting everything out on you Serenity..." Yami told her. The moon up in the sky was shining bright lighting up the whole roof. Yami and Serenity were sitting in the moonlight. Serenity let Yami go but Yami still hugged her before she then went back to hugging him.

"This is all new to you isn't it?" Serenity asked Yami before he let go of her.

"What's new?" Yami questioned Serenity. She smiled before Yami let out a yawn.

"Letting everything go...you're not use to it are you?" Serenity asked before Yami shook his head.

"I never let my emotions get the better of me. When they do they get in the way and I forget to look out for people" Yami told Serenity. Serenity looked up towards the moon and the stars Yami also looked up to the moon and stars before a calm wind blew Serenity's hair along with Yami's hair. Serenity smiled as the wind was calm and cool.

"Emotions are not the problem Yami. You just need to balance them" Serenity told Yami before he started laughing.

"I guess I need to start balancing them so they don't all come out of me at one time" Yami told Serenity after laughing for a little while.

"Can I ask you something Yami?" Serenity asked Yami as he nodded to her.

"Ask away" Yami told her. Serenity smiled before thinking of a good question.

"What do you think about me?" Serenity asked Yami before he looked up into the sky.

"I think a really sweet girl like you should not be with a guy like me. You have pure white wings that are a pleasure to touch. Serenity you have a heart so pure that can tame the mightiest beasts in the world. You're really sweet and adorable as no one can replace a girl like you with anything. You're the irreplaceable angel Serenity" Yami told Serenity. Serenity blushed after Yami told her that.

"Aww that's so sweet" Serenity told Yami who then blushed.

"There's something else Serenity..." Yami tried to get the last words out before he gave out a sigh. Serenity looked up at him before she smiled.

"What else is there Yami?" Serenity asked.

"You know you are the only person who has gotten close enough to...erm...I'm sorry for wasting your time here Serenity...It's hard to say what the heart can represent" Yami told Serenity.

"Are you trying to say that you love me?" Serenity asked Yami who nodded.

The night was quiet when Serenity asked the question. Yami and Serenity were looking at each other until Serenity gave out a yawn causing Yami to smile. She looked so cute while she was yawning. The stars will still up there but the moon was not starting to hide as the night was slowly fading away and the sun coming to say hello and brighten up the night sky. The stars did their part and so did the moon. They both got to unlock Yami's emotions and also succeeded in Yami confession on something that has been digging at him for a while now. Serenity the third person who has opened up his heart. Yugi opened it up first before then the Dark Magician Girl when the Dragon warriors were need to be awakened and now Serenity. Serenity is one of the lucky people who can open up Yami's heart to make him tell even the darkest secrets.

"Serenity...I...can say this is easy but I have feelings for you I never knew existed. Serenity I love you." Yami was waiting for a reason why he should forget about her and never talk to her again. Serenity took Yami by the hand and smiled.

"I love you too Yami" Serenity told Yami before they both went into the kiss. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes before Serenity broke the kiss in order for them both to get some sleep. Yami and Serenity both yawned before Yami jumped down from the roof. Yami held out his hands ready to catch Serenity as she jumped off the roof into his arms.

"Joey says you weigh a lot...really you don't weigh anything" Yami told Serenity who smiled.

"That's Joey for you" Serenity giggled as Yami carried her in.

"It's rare that someone gets me to open up...I'm glad you did it as well." Yami told Serenity.

Serenity snuggled up into Yami as he carried her up to her room. Yami walked very slowly up to her room as she was falling asleep in his arms. Yami got to Serenity's room and gently placed her on her bed. Yami smiled as she was fast asleep before he turned to leave the room. Yami did not really want to leave Serenity alone after confessing his feelings to her but he had his own room for the time being and he did not think that Joey is going to happy when Serenity tells Joey about what happened that night. Yami wandered down the corridor to his room and closed the window. Yami looked at the time. 4:59 am. Yami sighed.

"Today is going to be strange." Yami told himself before he crawled into bed. Yami slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber land. Before he was completely asleep Serenity entered the room and snuggled up next to him. Yami smiled as Serenity was with him before they both drifted off into slumber land hopefully not to be woken up.

* * *

><p>FC: What do you think?<p>

Yami: ...

Serenity: I think it was really sweet.

Yami: Yeah...it was...

Serenity: FireCacodemon the flash back must of been hard. Right?"

Yami: That was fantastic.

Serenity: Yeah this story was really sweet.

Yami: please review...please

FC: Look who's turned soft...*smile*

Yami: 3rd person to open my heart?

Serenity: Only 3 people?

FC: I thought of having Yami harder to open because only Yugi and the Dark Magician Girl open Yami's heart.

Serenity: Until next time readers.

Yami: We look forward to your comments

FC: I want to thank Yami and Serenity for helping me write this story.

Yami&Serenity: No problem FireCacodemon


End file.
